


"Nines jest moim niczym"

by evidentnie



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 5 Things, Cat Owner Gavin Reed, Denial of Feelings, Fluff and Humor, Gavin Reed swears a lot, M/M, Mutual Pining, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has Feelings
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evidentnie/pseuds/evidentnie
Summary: Pięć razy, kiedy Gavin i Nines zaprzeczali, że są w związku i raz, gdy nie.





	"Nines jest moim niczym"

**Author's Note:**

> nie wierzę że zdążyłam to dodać jeszcze na mikołajki   
> świąteczne cuda moi mili

**1.**

Connor pluł sobie w brodę, że nie zauważył tego wcześniej. Teraz wydawało się to aż zbyt oczywiste. Przed jego oczami rozgyrwała się scena jak z tych ckliwych filmów romantycznych, które oglądał z Hankiem. 

Nines trzymał twarz detektywa Reeda w dłoniach i muskał kciukami jego policzki, pytając raz za razem, czy na pewno wszystko jest w porządku. Gavin zaciskał dłonie na kurtce RK900 i z nerwowym uśmiechem kiwał twierdząco głową, samemu upewniając się, że android też jest cały.  

Jeszcze chwilę temu ta dwójka goniła podejrzanego. Wezwali wsparcie, ale nie zamierzali grzecznie na nie czekać, więc rzucili się w pogoń. Bardzo szybko przestali panować nad sytuacją i z jednego podejrzanego zrobiła się nagle cała grupa ludzi, którzy nie byli w humorze na rozmowę. Doszło do bójki, w której detektyw Reed dostał kilkakrotnie w twarz i żebra, a Nines prawie kulkę w ramię. Zdążył się uchylić, więc skończyło się tylko na płytkim draśnięciu. 

Connor nie chciał im przerywać tej uroczej scenki, ale oczywistym było, że żadnemu nic nie dolega, a bałagan, który narobili sam się nie posprząta.

 

Jeszcze tego samego dnia na komisariacie, Connor zaczepił swój ulepszony model, przybierając przy tym firmowy uśmiech i trzymając w pogotowiu szczenięce oczka, gdyby jego przesłuchanie nie potoczyło się po jego myśli. Upewnił się przedtem, że Gavina nie ma w zasięgu słuchu, po czym przeszedł do sedna. 

\- Od kiedy ty i detektyw Reed jesteście w związku? - spytał. Z jego analizy wynika, że ich nowy poziom znajomości zaczął się jakoś miesiąc temu, po tym, jak Gavin pierwszy raz zaprosił Ninesa do siebie i szacował, że to właśnie w tym okresie czasu ich relacja się rozwinęła. 

\- Nie rozumiem - Nines zmarszczył brwi i naprawdę wyglądał, jakby nie wiedział o czym Connor mówi.

\- Nie musisz mnie okłamywać. Uważam, że mogłeś wybrać  _ lepiej _ , ale jeśli cię uszczęśliwia, to nie powinie…

\- Nie wiem skąd wysunąłeś ten niedorzeczny wniosek, ale zapewniam cię, że detektywa Reeda i mnie łączy wyłącznie praca.

RK800 zamrugał kilka razy, a jego LED zaświecił się na żółto. Jeszcze raz szybko przeanalizował wszystkie momenty, upewniając się w swoich obserwacjach. Miał przynajmniej pięściesiąć osiem argumentów, dla poparcia swojej teorii. 

Może Nines po prostu nie chciał o tym rozmawiać, albo zwyczajnie wstydził się faktu, że umawia się z personifikacją szczura. Connor mógł jak najbardziej to zrozumieć. 

\- Jasne, przepraszam - zdecydował się na tę odpowiedź i po prostu odszedł, ucinając dyskusję. 

 

**2.**

To był jeden z tych dni, kiedy Hank tylko stwarzał pozory osoby pracującej. Connora dzisiaj nie było, co było równoznaczne z pełną swobodą i Anderson zamierzał się tym w pełni cieszyć. 

Stukał trochę w klawiaturę, tak naprawdę nie pisząc absolutnie nic, prócz przypadkowych liter w notatniku, potem zrobił sobie przerwę na kawę, a gdy wrócił do biurka sięgnął po pierwszy, lepszy raport i udawał, że go czyta, gdzie tak naprawdę rozmyślał nad tym co mógłby dzisiaj zjeść, gdy wróci do domu. 

W końcu doszedł do tego momentu, kiedy nie robienie nic zaczęło go nudzić. Z braku zajęć zaczął rozglądać się po komisariacie. 

Tina Chen robiła kulki z papieru i rzucała w przypadkowych ludzi. Po każdym udanym strzale zapisywała swój wynik na kartce. Hank mógł się tylko domyślać, że to jedna z pokręconych gier, jakie miała z Reedem. Chris Miller nawet nie krył się z tym, że z kimś esemesuje. Miał przyklejony do twarzy anielski uśmiech i to wystarczyło by wiedzieć, że pisze ze swoją żoną.  Ben Collins siedział przy swoim biurku, z tabletem w lewej ręce, a z kubkiem kawy w prawej. Wydawał się być jedyną, pracującą osobą na tym posterunku.

Nagle głośny śmiech przyciągnął uwagę Andersona i ku jego zdziwieniu to Gavin prawie dusił się ze śmiechu. Zdążył zrobić się cały czerwony i gdzieś pomiędzy salwami śmiechu wydusił z siebie  _ “kurwa, Nines, zabijesz mnie kiedyś” _ . 

Może nie byłoby to dziwne, gdyby nie fakt, że to Reed wydawał z siebie te dźwięki. Trudno było od niego usłyszeć coś innego niż jakże piękne “kurwa”, ciąg wyzwisk i bezustanne narzekanie. 

Hank chwilę tak patrzył na tę dwójkę, czując, że coś jest na rzeczy, ale jakoś specjalnie nie mógł stwierdzić co dokładnie. 

Nines uśmiechał się w naturalny sposób, co było tak wielką odmianą w porównaniu do jego wymuszonych, mechanicznych, uniesionych kącików ust, że Anderson nie mógł uwierzyć w to co widzi. Musiał szybko napisać do Connora i się upewnić, że gdzieś po drodze im androida nie podmienili, bo już pomijając samo uśmiechanie, to RK900 robił to z powodu  _ Gavina _ .

Kto przy zdrowych zmysłach cieszyłby się w towarzystwie tego kretyna? 

\- Co się kurwa gapisz, Anderson? - Gavin wyrwał go z rozmyślań.

\- Podziwiam jak próbujesz się dostać do spodni Ninesa - parsknął i dopiero jak to powiedział, doszło do niego, że właściwie to mógł mieć rację.

Nagły rumieniec na policzkach Reeda tylko go w tym utwierdził.

\- Spierdalaj, zajmij się swoim chłoptasiem!

\- Czyli przyznajesz, że Nines jest twoim? - Hank świetnie się bawił, obserwując, jak złość Reeda tylko rośnie. Gdyby życie to była kreskówka z jego uszu właśnie leciałaby para. 

\- Zamknij kurwa ryj, Nines jest moim niczym! - wydarł się, po czym wrócił do wypełniania raportów z nową energią.

Nines tylko pokręcił głową,nie pozbywając się z twarzy lekkiego uśmieszku.

 

**3.**

Tina była zbyt pijana, żeby w tamtym momencie się tym przejąć.

Poszła razem z Gavinem do baru z zamiarem upicia się do nieprzytomności. Praca nieźle dawała im popalić i nie mieli czasu na wyjścia. Oboje cieszyli się jak dzieciaki, gdy w końcu znaleźli wolny piątek. 

Początek był spokojny. Sączyli alkohol i rozmawiali o głupotach, trochę wspominali stare czasy, aż w końcu któreś z nich rzuciło “szybkie shoty” i po tym już trudniej prowadziło im się rozmowę - za to świetnie szło śpiewanie lecących w tle piosenek. 

Nines przyjechał po nich wpół do czwartej i choć ustalili na początku, że odwiozą Tinę do domu, plan szybko się zmienił - jak się okazało, gdzieś między shotami uznali, że dokończą imprezę u Gavina w mieszkaniu.

Nines nawet się z nimi nie kłócił, wiedząc, że skończy się śpiącą Chen na kanapie, gdy tylko przekroczą próg.

Nie mylił się, bo zaraz po tym, jak Nines przygotował spanie dla Tiny i ta umyta i przebrana w ubrania Gavina ułożyła się w pościeli, szybko zasnęła.

Ostatnie co zobaczyła przed odpłynięciem, to Reed idący z Ninsem za rękę do sypialni.

 

Rano nie odezwała się słowem, gdy obserwowała jak Nines robi śniadanie i kłóci się z Gavinem o jakąś pierdołę. Przyglądała się i specjalnie się z tym kryła. Wiedziała, że Reed bardzo dobrze zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że Tina siedzi cicho.

Stwierdzenie, że była zła to było mało powiedziane. 

Zaraz po tym jak w jej głowie skończyło się uporczywe pulsowanie, bardzo szybko dodała dwa do dwóch. Gavin cały wieczór mówił tylko o Ninesie i nawet jeśli głównie narzekał, to po alkoholu trudniej mu się było kryć ze szczerą sympatią, którą darzył androida. Pomijając nawet scenę, którą widziała tuż przed zaśnięciem, po szybkich oględzinach można było stwierdzić, że RK900 prawdopodobnie tutaj mieszka - a przynajmniej często bywa. W łazience widziała dodatkowy ręcznik, w lodówce zapasy thirium, mieszkanie było posprzątane i nie było śladu po żadnych opakowaniach po jedzeniu na wynos, kot Gavina z radością ocierał się o nogi Ninesa, a nie był to zwierzak zbyt ufny, sama wiedziała z doświadczenia. Dałaby sobie rękę odciąć, że w szafie Reeda wisiały teraz czarne golfy, które dla niego byłby za duże, ale idealne dla pewnego androida.

Im dłużej nad tym myślała, tym bardziej była wściekła, że Gavin nie pisnął jej o tym ani słowa. 

\- Hej, Tina, dobrze spałaś? - Reed próbował udawać, że nie widzi zdenerwowania przyjaciółki, ale nawet nie odważył się na nią spojrzeć. 

Chen tylko głośno upiła łyk kawy wbijając w niego nieprzyjazne spojrzenie.

Cisza trwała dopóki Nines nie postawił przed nimi talerzy z jajecznicą i tostami i nie zniknął w głębi mieszkania, zostawiając ich samych.

\- Czemu mi nie powiedziałeś, że mieszkacie razem? - syknęła, zniżając ton głosu, choć miała świadomość tego, że prawdopodobnie android i tak mógł ich usłyszeć.

\- To się po prostu stało! - powiedział na swoją obronę Gavin. - Nines spędzał tutaj większość czasu, aż w końcu uznaliśmy, że możemy mieszkać razem i zaoszczędzić pieniądze - wzruszył ramionami. - Nie wiedziałem, że to taka wielka sprawa. 

\- A co z tym, że chodzicie sobie razem do sypialni  _ za rączkę _ ? - uniosła na niego brew. 

Reed zrobił się cały czerwony na twarzy.

\- Nie dzielimy sypialni na co dzień, po prostu zajęłaś kanapę, a Nines nie chciał przeszkadzać, więc wziąłem go do siebie. Byłem pijany, wtedy to było logiczne - bronił się dalej. 

\- Próbujesz mi powiedzieć, że się nie pieprzycie? 

\- No kurwa, raczej, że nie. 

Tina nawet przez sekundę mu nie uwierzyła.

\- A chciałbyś się z nim pieprzyć?

\- Tina, spierdalaj z łaski swojej.

Uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją, dobrze znając odpowiedź.

 

**4.**

DPD nie urządzało imprez zbyt często. Zwyczajnie nie było na to czasu, ale po przymknięciu dużej ryby, na którą czaili się od lat, nawet policja nie mogła odmówić sobie świętowania. 

Przez pierwszą godzinę cała uwaga skupiona była na Hanku, Gavinie, Connorze i Ninesie - i choć żadnemu z nich (prócz Connora) cała ta szopka w ogóle się nie podobała, to miło było poczuć się docenionym. 

Po drugiej godzinie nikogo nie obchodziło po co tu są, a liczyły się tanie drinki i dobre towarzystwo.

Nines i Connor rozmawiali między sobą, pijąc thirium w ozdobnych szklankach, Hank siedział przy stoliku z Fowlerem i jego żoną, kilka osób grało w bilard, a Gavin, Tina i Chris siedzieli razem przy barze.

\- Patrzcie na niego! - Chris pokazywał kolejne zdjęcie swojego syna, a Tina i Gavin nie mogli powstrzymać głośnych _ “awww” _ . Nawet ta dwójka gburów nie była w stanie się oprzeć.

\- Ja mogę wam pokazać zdjęcia mojego kota, jak chcecie - zaproponował Gavin, już sięgając po telefon.

\- Nie, Reed, spierdalaj z tym sierściuchem, nikt go nie chce oglądać - wtrąciła szybko Tina.

\- Cofnij to szmato, nie będziesz Simby obrażać! - obruszył się. 

\- Nazwałeś kota Simba? - wtrącił się Chris. Gavin spojrzał na niego w taki sposób, jakby był gotów rzucić się na niego z pięściami, jeśli powie jeszcze jedno, niewłaściwe słowo. - Dobra, pokaż go - Miller szybko zrozumiał swój błąd.

Reed od razu się uśmiechnął i tak spędzili 20 minut na oglądaniu Simby, gdzie Gavin przy każdym zdjęciu musiał się zatrzymać i coś o nim opowiedzieć. Tina ciągle wtrącała kąśliwe uwagi, a Chris kiwał głową i próbował każde pozytywnie skomentować.

\- Czekaj, czekaj, co to było,Gavin - Tina nagle się ożywiła, gdy zobaczyła jak Gavin przesuwa szybko jedno zdjęcie.

\- Mój fiut - odpowiedział szybko. 

\- Gdyby to był twój kutas, to byś się nim pochwalił, zjebie. Co tam miałeś? - Chen nie odpuściła i była skłonna wyrwać mu telefon z dłoni.

\- Nie twój zasrany interes!

\- Nie bądź chujem, Reed!

Wtedy Chris wykorzystał sytuację i zabrał telefon. Szybko przewinął na tajemnicze zdjęcie i zaśmiał się cicho na jego widok. Gavin natychmiast się zarumienił ze wstydu. Gdyby nie robił z tego takiej afery to może mógłby się z tego wywinąć, ale teraz widząc, jak Tina uśmiecha się szeroko, wiedział, że ma przesrane.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że w końcu się zeszliście z Ninesem! - powiedział ucieszony Chris. 

Reed wyrwał mu telefon, szybko chowając zdjęcie, na którym Nines leżał na kanapie z Simbą na rękach i ciepłym uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Muszę cię rozczarować, oficerze Miller, ale Gavin i ja nie jesteśmy w związku - wtrącił Nines, który właśnie do nich podszedł. Connor stanął zaraz obok niego. 

Chris wyglądał na szczerze zdziwionego. Spojrzał bezradnie na Tinę, która rozłożyła ręce, dając mu znać, że też w to wątpi. 

\- Jestem ciekawa ile jeszcze będą zaprzeczać - Chen parsknęła, dopijając swojego drinka.

\- Spierdalać wszyscy, chodź Nines, idziemy do domu - Gavin wstał i zaczął kierować się do wyjścia. RK900 uprzejmie się z nimi pożegnał i ruszył zaraz za Reedem.

\- Mieszkają razem? - spytał jeszcze Chris, na co Tina i Connor kiwnęli potakująco głowami. - Oh, wow… - skomentował na koniec. 

 

**5.**

Gavin ledwo spał. 

W zasadzie od tygodni ledwo udawało mu się zasnąć. Stres trawił mu żołądek w nocy i choć za dnia zawsze się trzymał, to zmęczenie dawało o sobie znać, gdy wracał do domu.

Dobrze sobie zdawał sprawę z tego co jest powodem jego niepokoju, a sam sobie życia nie ułatwił, gdy zaproponował wspólne mieszkanie androidowi, do którego wzdychał od miesięcy. Od tamtej pory sypiał tylko gorzej i codziennie miał na sumieniu zmartwione spojrzenie Ninesa. 

Ten dzień szczególnie dał mu popalić, na nogach trzymała go tylko kawa i gdy RK900 oznajmił, że to on prowadzi z powrotem, Reed nawet nie dyskutował. Gdy tylko wsiadł do auta oczy zaczęły mu się zamykać i trudno było mu ukryć ziewanie. Mimo tego dzielnie się trzymał i nie przysnął nawet na chwilę. 

Dopiero gdy jechali windą oparł się o Ninesa i pozwolił sobie na chwilowe zamknięcie oczu. Nie wiedział, że to zrobił, póki drzwi od windy się nie otworzyły.

\- Oh Gavinku, w końcu sobie znalazłeś jakiegoś dżentelmena! - zawołała pani Stanley, 70 letnia kobieta, której Reed czasem pomagał w zakupach i zajmował się jej kotami.

\- Słucham? - odpowiedział sennie. - Co? Nie! Pani Stan…

\- Nie bądź wstydliwy, taki piękny chłopiec, jak ci się udało go uwieść, co? - zaśmiała się.

Gavin szybko odsunął się od Ninesa i wyszedł z windy.

\- Pani Stanley, my nie…

\- Gavin, skarbie, jestem stara, ale nie głupia - znów mu przerwała. - Jak się nazywasz, mój drogi? - spojrzała na RK900. - Widziałam cię tutaj wcześniej,ale nie miałam okazji zagadać. 

\- Nines, proszę pani - przedstawił się z lekkim uśmiechem. - Niestety nie jesteśmy razem - dodał po chwili.

- _ Niestety _ , co? - pokręciła głową z rozbawieniem. - Dam ci radę chłopcze, Gavinek to straszny cymbał ale ma dobre serce, nie daj mu uciec, bo na pewno będzie próbował - poklepała go po klatce piersiowej, po czym weszła do swojego mieszkania. 

Gavin szybko otworzył drzwi i zniknął w salonie, ale Nines i tak zdążył zauważyć jego czerwone policzki.

 

**+1**

Gavin od spotkania pani Stanley był jeszcze bardziej niespokojny. Próbował po sobie tego nie pokazywać, ale nigdy nie był zbyt dobrym aktorem. Podskakiwał, gdy tylko Nines go dotykał, wściekał się, gdy Tina rzucała mu dwuznaczne spojrzenia i zaraz wkurzał się jeszcze bardziej, gdy do niej dołączył też Connor.

Nie byli w związku. To, że wszystkim wokół się coś ubzdurało, to nie znaczy, że to była prawda.

Nines ani razu tego nie skomentował, gdy byli sami, a Gavin jakoś się nie palił,by też ten temat zaczynać. 

W pracy było gorzej. Czuł na sobie spojrzenia wszystkich i miał wrażenie, że nawet Fowler zaczyna na nich dziwnie spoglądać. Cała ta sytuacja doprowadziła Reeda do cholernej paranoi. Jak tylko wracali do mieszkania trochę się uspokajał, ale nie na tyle, by nie czuć się spiętym na własnej kanapie. 

Nines musiał wyczuć, że coś jest nie tak, bo dał mu przestrzeń. Przestał go dotykać, w pracy rozmawiali tylko i wyłącznie o bieżących sprawach, a gdy wracali do domu, oglądali film i prawie nie rozmawiali. 

Gavin powinien się cieszyć, że RK900 dał mu spokój, ale z jakiegoś powodu to sprawiło, że poczuł się gorzej, bo tylko zatęsknił za wcześniejszymi rozmowami i docinkami.

Trudno mu było przełknąć dumę,a słowa  _ “niestety nie jesteśmy razem” _ nadal huczały mu w głowie. Był bliski wybuchu od emocji, które się w nim zbierały od dłuższego czasu.

 

Tydzień później, gdy leżeli w sypialni, Gavin nie wytrzymał.

\- Nines? Czy my jesteśmy w związku? - zapytał cicho, wtulony w bok androida. 

\- Nie wiem, Gavin, jesteśmy? - Nines zdecydowanie był rozbawiony. Spoglądał łagodnie na Reeda, czekając cierpliwie.

\- Ja...Hm… - Gavin uniósł wzrok, żeby móc spojrzeć w niebieskie oczy, które tak uwielbiał. - Chciałbym być - wyznał, dzielnie utrzymując kontakt wzrokowy, mimo, że serce waliło mu w klatce piersiowej jak szalone.

\- Więc myślę, że jesteśmy - RK900 uśmiechnął się ślicznie i pocałował czubek głowy Gavina. - A teraz śpij i przestań się tak martwić.

Reed pierwszy raz od dawna zasnął spokojnie, a gdy rano Tina po raz kolejny spytała go, czy są w związku, dumnie odpowiedział, że tak i pocałował Ninesa na oczach wszystkich.


End file.
